User blog:Esten Kei/Big Brother JDwikia - Week 5
'INTRO' Last week, DanceGuy151 won the place of the HOH for the second time and decided to nominate JustDanceTynkerMatty and ZodiacGiraffe. After he also won the POV, he decided to keep his nominations untouched. Then, after ZodiacGiraffe publicly asked to be voted off, a 5 to 0 vote evicted him from the Big Brother house making him the summer's fourth evictee. It's Esten Kei and welcome everybody to Big Brother JDwikia! . ''BIG BROTHER JDWIKIA OFFICIAL INTRO 'THE HOUSEGUESTS: CHICHITHEMONKEY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'''Chichithemonkey IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Imagoat' JUSTDANCETYNKERMATTY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDanceTynkerMatty' DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151' AESTHETICFARAZ@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'AestheticFaraz' ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21' JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA' JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran' MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'MikeyRocks33' OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR' JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae' . 'WEEK 5 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION Welcome to the 5th HOH competition! DanceGuy151, as the former HOH, you will NOT compete on this one. Please take a seat. So, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the HOH spot! Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com Please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 5 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION ~ RESULTS! So, with 4/10 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 12.443, the 5th Head of Household of the summer is.... IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Imagoat!' Congratulations! You have also won immunity for this week! Imagoat, as the HOH it is now your responsibility to nominate two (2) other houseguests for eviction. Please take your time to strategize. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. You should also tell me why you are nominating each houseguest of the two. See you guys soon with Imagoat's decision! . 'WEEK 5 - THE NOMINATION CEREMONY Imagoat: "This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head Of Household, to nominate two (2) houseguests for eviction. I have decided to nominate a threat and an inactive member of the competition. Namely, Erich21 and Danceguy151. I really haven't seen Erich doing anything for this competiton. As for Danceguy, I would like to use this rare occurance of being HoH as eliminating someone who can achieve over 13,000 score on many songs." Thank You Imagoat. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. . '''WEEK 5 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV This is the Power Of Veto! In this competition, only 6 players can compete. The HOH, the 2 nominees and three other random houseguests. Using a randomizer, I'll announce the three random houseguests: 'Chichithemonkey, JustDanceTynkerMatty and JDMoran.' That means that the 6 houseguests that get to battle for the POV are the following: 'Imagoat, Erich21, DanceGuy151, Chichithemonkey, JustDanceTynkerMatty and JDMoran.' So, again, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the POV! The POV will give them the power to save one of the HOH's nominees. They can also not use the POV at all if they don't want to. It's all up to them! If they do use it though, the HOH must replace the saved nominee with a new one. Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com As I said again, please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 5 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV ~ RESULTS! So, with 4/6 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.109, the winner of the POV is... DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151!' Congratulations! DanceGuy151, as holder of the POV you must now choose wether you want to save a nominee (Erich21 or yourself) or not. If you choose to save one, the HOH will then have to replace that nominee with a new one who can be any houseguest. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. See you guys soon with DanceGuy151's decision! '.' '.' 'WEEK 5 - THE VETO MEETING DanceGuy151: "This is the VETO meeting. As the winner of the POV, I am choosing to save myself. As Imagoat said, I haven’t really seen Erich participate much in the competition. " Thank you DanceGuy151. That means that DanceGuy151, you are safe for this week. Imagoat, since one of your nominees was saved from the block, you must replace them with a new nominee. Imagoat: "Since I can't get danceguy out, I will choose a less active member. Justdancetynkermatty. I have realized erich actually does stuff in the competition, but I can't say the same for tynker. " That means that the nominees are now formed as such: Thank You Chichithemonkey. This VETO meeting is adjourned. . '''WEEK 5 - ''THE EVICTION NIGHT Welcome everybody to the 5th eviction night! Basically, the houseguests must now send me their vote to evict. You must choose which of the two nominees (Erich21 or JustDanceTynkerMatty) you'd like to evict from the BB house. Imagoat, as the Head Of Household, you'll only be voting at the event of a tie. Erich21 and JustDanceTynkerMatty, you are not voting either. Now, everybody else, you must send me your vote. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. The update WILL come in 20 hours. See you guys soon with the results! After the houseguests vote... So, the results are in and 3/8 people have voted. So: With 3 votes to 0, JustDanceTynkerMatty you are evicted from the Big Brother house. JUSTDANCETYNKERMATTY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png|'JustDanceTynkerMatty''' I'm sorry JustDanceTynkerMatty but you have been evicted! See you guys on week 6, coming right away! I'm Esten Kei, and I wish you good night from the outside of the house of BIG BROTHER! . Category:Blog posts